Casting Guide
Old Casting grinding guide: Casting Grinding The raw materials for casting favour very specific nations such as England and Spain, and it makes it quite difficult for players of other nations to master. For Maritime players, Casting is a godsend. Cannons, Armour and Weapons crafted by master Casters are sought after across the whole game world. Because of the slow wear down of Cannons and Equipment overtime, player built weapons has become one of the most demanded items in game. A well built Cannon can easily make light work of even the most well-armed pirates. __TOC__ This chapter is for Spanish and Portuguese players. Spanish casters will have the luxury of crafting from the Port of Barcelona in late game. Recommended skills to acquire while training: Rank 1-3 Spanish players can travel to Las Palmas to purchase , and Portuguese players can travel to the Azores. Use to turn into . - Path B= If the method feels too slow. You can travel to Oslo & Bergen, and make and from . For details please read the North Sea Chapter. }} Rank 3-5 can be purchased from the Portuguese Port of Lisbon and then made into with . Rank 5 can be made from from Algiers, using . Combine the with the from Barcelona to make using . can then be made into using the method described above. In addition, Barcelona also has which can be turned into with . - Path B= Portuguese players can purchase from Lisbon after some investment. Turn into with . }} Rank 6 - Path B= Portuguese players are encouraged to stay in Lisbon to make Copper }} Rank 7 - Path B= Portuguese players can purchase Copper Ore from Lisbon and Tin Ore from Porto, combine the two to make Bronze using the Book of Alloy Smelting. The Bronze can then be made into the Bell of Withdrawal using the recipe book Introduction to Casting. }} Rank 8-9 from , and then combining with to make Curve Sword with the Weapon Production Technique Book. This process can be added to the Steel Ammunition process. - Path B= Portuguese players should stick with the Bronze process. }} #*Restlessgin's Addendum to casting cannons: Cannons take a lot of resources/materials to make. You are best to stick to easy things like Bells of Withdrawal until you can buy the Cannon casting- medium. In this book you can make Demi-Cannons which are the best cannons to sell (I sold them for up to 250,000 for Demi-Cannon(12)) until you can make larger Carronades. Why sell these Demi-Cannons? Because you can't get them at the NPC and they are better 'Normal Shot' cannons than almost anything the NPC sells. #Course between London and Plymouth, until you drain Bronze supply - you can make lvl3 Bell's and, by the luck, you can give away 5 bells for 18k if you got quest from London or Amsterdam Trade Guild mediator. Bell's are sellable at NPCs at 1,5k each. #When you drain Bronze supply you can switch on making gunshot - coal can be bought in Hamburg, Iron in Amsterdam, and both in Dublin. TIPs: *If you run out of lumber, you can just do the Port Reset method by sailing away from town until you cannot see the town and sail back. Make sure that the town is lost from the horizon. *You should buy until your hold is full before you start crafting. It'll save you overhead time drastically. Just buy lumber->port reset->buy lumber->port reset until your ship is full then craft inside tavern until run out of all your lumber. Try eating only half vigour so you don't have to go outside town to reset your full status. Rank3 After you reach level 3, you can continue to grind here till level 5 or go to london to grind making cannons. If you go to london , buy bronze from here and make Minion(4) cannon using '[[Cannon casting - small|'Cannon casting - small]] .It will give you like 10 exp per craft. Tips : - Use port reset method to grab enough bronze before beginning to craft. - Make sure you clear your inventory as much as you can to avoid wasting time running from the pub to sell your cannon at shipyard. It is also possible to buy Firearms techniques from Ceuta or Barcelona and make shots. All you need for that is to travel from London to Dublin and back. While this won't yield ad much experience it is much more profitable as each shot costs about 500-600 ducats to make but they sell for 900. The profits scale as you take entire holds of iron from London to Dublin or coal from Dublin to London. Level 5-8 After reaching level 5, sail to Lubeck and start to invest in this town so you'll be able to buy copper ore from the vendor. Here, you'll level very fast by using the [[Metal smelting book|'Metal smelting book']] - Make Iron Ore -> Iron - Make Copper Ore -> Copper - Make Lead Ore -> Lead After you finish converting everything in your hold, sell all this stuff back to NPC and you'll get around 100,000+ profit. Level 8-10+ (For me, I stopped at level 10 because I'm too lazy to grind, but you can continue on if you have enough endurance, lol) When you reach level 8, if you already have Alloy smelting book, enjoy the time and profit by making these: - Make Iron Ore -> Iron - MakeLead Ore -> Lead - Make Copper Ore + Zinc Ore -> Brass You'll get around 6-7 exp for crafting Brass. I compared crafting Brass only and a mix of brass with Iron/Lead crafting. I discovered when you craft with Iron/Lead + Brass you'll get more exp. For full hold of 300+ Brass and some 100 Iron, you'll get 200,000+ profit each time you finish your craft. For me, it took around 1 hour to craft all ores from 2 full ship holds (around 800+ ore ), and got around 400,000 profit per hour. Late Game Usually level 9 in casting is a threshold, as after level 9, there is a distinct lack of effective crafting recipes to level up casting. Furthermore after level 9, you can generally make Cannons which are somewhat useful in Sea Battles. For more details on how to make Cannons, please refer to my Cannon Production guide. -Required Recipe Books Introduction to Casting optional (Groningen, Antwerp, Dublin, Plymouth, Oporto, Palma, Madeira, Malaga, Valencia, Barcelona, Genoa, Pisa, Syracuse, Las Palmas, Antwerp, Naples, Saint-George) Book of Metal Refining optional (Lübeck, once developed) 12,000D Weapon Production Technique Book optional (Barcelona, Groningen, reward after 500,000D in investment) Book of Alloy Smelting optional (Dublin, reward after 300,000D in investment) Firearms Production Technique Book optional (Barcelona, Ceuta) 20,000D Book of Gold Casting (Havana, reward after 1,000,000D in investment) -Required Skills Mineral Trading (mineral trader) Industrial Goods Trading (mineral trader) Weapons Trading optional (arms trader) Firearms Trading optional (arms trader) Casting (arms trader, mineral trader) Precious Metal trading (accountant) Level 9 - 11 (Iron Ore >>> Iron, 2 x Coal + 2 x Iron >>> Gun or Copper Ore + Tin Ore >>> Bronze or Copper Ore + Zinc Ore >>> Brass or 2 x Iron + Steel >>> Two-Handed Sword) Path A If you are English or Dutch, you can stay in Hamburg and refine metal ores or make Guns from Iron and Coal from the Firearms Production Technique Book to level up to level 11 casting. Path B Alternatively, you can smelt Brass from Copper Ore and Zinc Ore in Lübeck Path C Portuguese players can use the Lisbon, Porto route to make Bronze from Copper Ore and Tin Ore and then Bell of Withdrawal from the Bronze. Path D Spanish players can travel between Barcelona and Algiers to make Two-Handed Swords from the Weapon Production Technique Book. Two-Handed Swords are made from 2 Iron and 1 Steel. Iron can be made from Iron Ore in Algiers. Level 11 - 13 (Iron Ore >>> Iron, Brass + 2 x Iron + 2 x Steel >>> Western Armour or 4 x Coal + 4 x Iron >>> Cannon) Path A Spanish players can make Western Armour using the Weapons Production Technique Book from Brass, Iron and Steel. Brass and Steel are available in Barcelona. Iron can be made from Iron Ore in Algiers. Brass is only available after investment, meaning only Spanish players should make Western Armour to level up. Path B Because other nations don't have access to Brass in Barcelona, they can either go to Dublin or Hamburg and use the Firearms Production Technique Book to make Cannons from Coal and Iron. Coal is available in both Hamburg and Dublin. Iron is available in Dublin, and Iron Ore is available in Hamburg which can be turned into Iron with the Book of Metal Refining. Level 13 - 15 (3 x Gold Dust >>> Gold) At casting level 13, you can travel to ports in the Caribbean, and purchase Gold Dust. The ports that sell Gold Dust are San Jose, San Diego and Jamaica. Gold Dust can then be turned into Gold. Alternative Level 9 - 15 (Ship Cannons) Another way of levelling up from level 9 casting to level 15 casting is to craft various Ship Cannons for players. The materials for making cannons are generally Cannons, Ammunition and Iron/Steel The ingredients for crafting Ship Cannons are all availabe either by purchase or crafting in the Ports of Barcelona, Hamburg and Dublin. Because Barcelona is a Spanish port and close to the trade hub of Lisbon/Seville, it gives Spanish players the natural advantage in crafting Ship Cannons Level 15 CONGRATUALATIONS!!! You have finally graduated from casting. What a long journey. You now have the ability to craft the best Ship Cannons and Weapons in the game. Whether you follow the path of the Cannonsmith or the Weaponsmith, you will never be short of firepower. Good luck and sail safe. Reference(s) *Crafting Guides: Casting by Starcrossed Category:Guides